


Thirst

by Snurtlicious



Series: Voltron One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, pre-episode one angst, shiro in galra prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: Shiro is alone in prison with a freshly broken arm and wonders what is in store for him next while he laments what has happened to him and the person he has left behind.





	Thirst

_Keith_

            The first name that sounded in his mind when the Galran soldier opened the door to his cell and shocked him awake. Shiro tried to shake off the restless sleep he’d gotten, though his wits were slow to come back to him. His last few victories in the grueling alien arena had left him with, what he thought, was a shattered arm and the taste of old blood in his mouth that never quite went away. Even after eating what meager rations they gave him, it persisted. If Shiro could have had anything, it would’ve been a mouthful of water.

            Looking down at his arm, Shiro saw that his bruises had worsened and the entire elbow was swollen and practically unusable. Adrenaline might have allowed him to ignore the pain when it broke, but there was no way for him to win if they put him out before he healed… but that would take weeks and Shiro doubted his captors would wait that long.

            The soldier grabbed Shiro by his broken arm and he winced, then screamed when he was callously ripped off the ground like he weighed nothing. Every time he thought the Galra couldn’t get more ruthless and cruel, he was proven wrong. The soldier ignored Shiro’s cries, dragging him along by his mangled limb to the point where Shiro thought he’d lose consciousness from the pain. The only thing that kept him from passing out was the fear that he’d wake up with something horrible done to him.

            Heart pulsing in his chest as he bore the most incredible pain he’d ever felt, Shiro caught a glimpse of what he looked like in the reflection of a window. Scars marked every inch of his exposed skin, even on his face. He knew that extreme stress could cause graying, but he never expected so much of his hair to have been utterly bleached.

            He knew he should’ve listened to Keith and skipped the mission, there would have been other space trips. Shiro was all he had and he knew Keith would be destroyed when they announced he was dead.

            When the soldier opened the door, a hot thrill of fear ran through the core of his being. He was being brought to some sort of operating chamber, the knives and table clear to him. The soldier threw Shiro onto the platform and Shiro’s vision darkened from the pain. Despite his struggles, Shiro knew it was useless when he felt another Galra prick him in the throat.

            As he lost consciousness, Shiro could only think about a cool glass of water.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really mean for this to become like a series-series, but I thought it might be fun to do a follow-up to the angsty Keith one I wrote a few weeks back. I might just keep going and make it into like a series of just random sheith moments from the entire show but they'll probably be mostly short little moments like this one instead of huge, blown out chapters.


End file.
